Mothman Visits
by potosw
Summary: Veronica is visited by the Mothman. Things take an interesting turn


A/N: This is more than likely a one-shot, unless someone asks me to continue this.

Night had enclosed the world once again in her wings. The humans went to their beds to sleep. Such an odd tradition it was, to wear special clothing and then lie in a bed for hours in a coma-like state and hallucinate vividly. Not many of the nonhuman creatures could understand the odd phenomenon. Some used this sleep time as an advantage to kill the humans at their weakest. Others came simply to observe the humans, content to study them without the look of fear in their eyes. Others, still, came to bear warnings or messages.

…

Sleeping alone had never been something Veronica enjoyed. At a young age, she had enjoyed watching shows about creatures of the dark. At first, she never thought anything of the shows, until one night when the little TV program aired an episode about a strange creature with glowing red eyes that could fly. From that point on, she had become fearful of the night. On more than one occasion, she believed to have seen the creature out of the corner of her eye. Still, Veronica had never been able to find any proof that the thing was watching her. The worst had been when she thought the thing was in her room. Her now ex-boyfriend had laughed at her and told her to go to bed. Strangely enough, the boyfriend ended up dead the next week in a head-on car accident-one she dreamed would happen the night that she thought she had seen the creature in her room.

Alas, it was that time to go to bed again. Veronica had little fear of the creature any longer, but the fear of it would creep up now and again. She had been lying in bed now for an hour, unable to sleep. That stupid monster kept popping up in her head. In an attempt to distract her mind, Veronica turned the television on, hoping to find something to watch at 3 in the morning.

"You have got to be kidding me," Veronica grumbled when she saw what her television was showing on a random channel that she flipped to. _Creatures of the Night_. It was the same show that had scared her so very badly as a child. And, the program just happened to be airing the episode about the monster she was trying to get out of her head.

"Screw this," she growled and tried to change the channel. For some reason, though, the television would not leave the program. Any channel that she went to was the same thing, _Creatures_. She tried smacking the remote against the palm of her hand, because violence against technology always seemed to make it work she had found. Even that did not help. And then, the television powered itself off.

Thoroughly confused and a bit taken aback, Veronica slunk down in her bedding. She knew that her green comforter, blue blanket, and blue sheets would not help much against a murderer, but she thought that trying to hide was better than sitting out in the open. Perhaps this was all just a dream, she thought as two red orbs appeared in her room. Her fear caused her to duck her head under the covers. There was no way this could be happening. Monsters were not real, she told herself.

But when she looked out from under her sheets, there stood the monster from the program. She could only make out his outline as the only light in the room came from his eyes. Still, that was more than enough to make out his sturdy body and long wings. The wings seemed to be drooping a bit, but Veronica was not focused on that right now.

The look of fear in the human's eyes was exactly what the Mothman expected to see. It was the same wherever he went. He was not a killer of the humans, unlike so many of his fellow cryptids. He had simply come here to warn this little human of impending danger. For whatever reason, he had found interest in her long ago. She first came into his odd life when she was young. The human knew what he was, or she knew what he was from the television. She had no family left to speak of. Bad things always seemed to happen to the ones she cared for. He had tried to warn her in more subtle ways of incoming death, but they had gone largely unnoticed. Well, she had seemed to have some inkling that something had occurred when her boyfriend perished. Now, though, it was her life at stake. Being subtle was no longer an option.

Keeping distance from the human so as to not frighten her further, he began to speak, "Hello Verny Karnival. My name is-"

"I know what you are," Veronica interrupted. "You're the monster from my nightmares. You're the-the Mothman." She could not believe this was happening. She did not think that she would die like this. All of the ones she cared for always had died in some odd way. It must just be my time, she thought.

Hearing her thoughts and being interrupted caused his anger to get the best of him for a moment. The Mothman pinned her down to the bed and growled down at her, eyes flashing a bright red. A scream escaped the girl and the fear in her eyes grew. "Do you want me to be a monster, little human?" he shouted down at her. When she merely whimpered, he pulled himself away from her to stand with his back to Veronica. He was acting the part of the monster, but what did it matter? That was all he would ever be to a human.

"V-Veronica."

"What?" he questioned, looking back at the human. His enhanced vision allowed him to see the bruising to her wrist he had caused by pinning her to the bed. He regretted his actions. He was supposed to be here to warn her about death, not make her believe he was here to kill her.

The human sat up slowly. She had no idea that the Mothman was able to speak. He seemed almost human to her. Still, the pain he had caused her for seemingly nothing was proof of what he really was. With a determined sigh, she set her shoulders straight. "My name is Veronica," she said slowly, trying not to let her fear show. "You called me Verny. You should-you should use the right name when you decide to k-kill me." So much for no fear, she thought idly.

"That is my name for you," he stated. For some reason he could not stand to look at her fearful eyes any longer, so he turned away from her. "I am here to warn you and no more. If your human television was ever accurate, you would know that I am not a killer."

"But, what about the people who died on the Silver Bridge?" Veronica inquired.

"I did _not kill those people," _he answered, looking at her once again. So be it if she feared him. She had feared him her entire life practically. He would not kill her. He was not that person. He laughed shortly and pulled her from her bed. He held her up to his height by the front of her plain t-shirt. "I was there to _warn them_ of their deaths. And, what do you humans do? Hunt me. Try to kill me. I am here for the same reason as I was for _them_, you insolent fool. You will die if you go to work tomorrow, and it will not be an easy death." He dropped her to the floor where she landed with a grunt. He began to walk away.

"No, wait. I'm sorry," Veronica called after him. She scrambled up to her feet and went after the creature. She reached out to try and grab his shoulder, but she managed to grab a wing instead. It was warm to the touch and oddly wet.

With an angered moan, he pulled away from the human. "Don't touch me," he ground out from between clenched teeth. Why did the humans only serve to cause him pain? Still, she had not meant to cause him any pain. She probably just wanted more explanation on her death. It was nice, though, to have someone try and touch him without the intent of harm.

"Sorry," she replied, looking down at her hand. Unable to see what the liquid was, Veronica grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table. She tried to get the screen to work, but nothing would happen. With a confused look on her face, she instead turned the light on. The liquid on her hand turned out to be blood. It was not what she expected. She looked up at him now to see he was hurt.

The Mothman had turned away from the bright lamp light. His wings were injured, Veronica saw. They were stained with blood, and she had managed to open a wound. Some of the wounds looked fresh and some looked infected. The once powerful wings-well, she assumed powerful; she only knew them from the television-were torn apart. Holes gaped in the wings and other scrapes.

Veronica couldn't help but reach out and run her hand over a non-injured part of the wings. Even in this state, they were fascinating to her. She noticed him tremble slightly at her touch, so she pulled her hand away to apologize again.

"No, you caused me no pain doing that," Mothman said, a little too quickly. No one had ever been like this around him. The humans normally only brought him pain. But Verny was not like that. She had only touched somewhere that would not cause him any pain. He deserved it though; he had hurt her. He knew that she would ask about his state of being. "Hunters, a couple of brothers" he stated simply.

Veronica nodded, though she had no idea what he was talking about. Slowly, she reached out to take his hand. When he did not protest her touch, she led him from the room and into the bathroom. "Your wounds need to be cleaned out. They'll heal better."

When he didn't say anything, Veronica took that as an okay to help him. She turned the shower on and let it run a short while to make sure the water warmed up nicely. "In you go," Veronica motioned to the shower as she said this. "Clean up some and then I'll come help with your wings."

So her odd guest could not protest, Veronica left the room. She went back to her room and awkwardly sat on her bed. How did this happen? Just a short while ago she had feared this creature. Now she was trying to help him. And, he said she would die if she went to work tomorrow. She did not want to believe it, but he had not given her reason to doubt him.

Veronica had nearly fallen asleep when the Mothman's voice pulled her from the near sleep state. She made her way into the small room to find him standing outside of the shower. She made her way over to the bathtub and started to fill it with hot water. Turning to face him, she managed to fall over his discarded towel and send them both into the tub.

"I'm sorry," she cried out and tried to get off of him. She could see the blood from his wings already staining the water. It could not be helpful or comfortable to have her atop him.

Mothman did not know how this had happened exactly. He had planned to only come to this home for a short duration to warn Verny about her death. And now, he was in a bathtub with her. It did not help that her white t-shirt was now soaked. He was a _man _after all. He did notice these things. She managed to get off of him and sit behind him when he sat up.

Again, he felt her hands lightly running over his wings. There was no pain to her touch and he allowed himself to tremble. It was more than just her touch feeling good. It was exquisite, wonderful. He could not help the desire that ran through him. Even when she began cleaning the wound, he did not feel much pain. There was only a growing need to face this woman.

Veronica had just finished her cleaning when the Mothman faced her. The glow in his eyes seemed to be very different now. It was not just the fact that there was a light on now, which reduced how bright they looked. No, this was something different. And, oddly, she could not look away from those eyes. She found herself pulled to them. And, before she knew it, they had her under a spell. His feeling of need spilled into her, and Veronica found herself unable to resist him.

…..

Hours later the human and cryptid lay in her bed, neither speaking. The little human was curled in the fetal position and silently crying. The other didn't know what to say or think. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He was only supposed to be here to warn her of death. He was not supposed to come here and indulge in his male needs. It had not even crossed his mind when coming to her home.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking. His attention snapped to the metal in Veronica's hand, which was aimed at her heart.

"No," he growled out and pulled the gun from her. "You don't-you can't do that. Verny, you will get through this. I will not bother you again. Do not go to your work tomorrow. I will leave you."

Feeling dead to the world, she merely nodded. She did not watch as he faded from the room. In her time with him, she had received her own vision of the future. She didn't know how it worked, but she knew something for sure. The pregnant girl in the vision was her.


End file.
